Welcome home, Mei
by KirbyHalo83
Summary: A bit of a new kind of story. Set when Mei tries to give the corn to their mom at the hospital. Just a family based story, just 'cuz it's Valentine's Day. I may post another chapter if you guys like it enough.


Hello guys~! Since today is Valentine's Day, I'm going to try something a bit different. And today, I bring to you…

MY NEIGHBOR TOTORO: Welcome home, Mei.

This is a family based story, around the time when Mei tries to walk to the hospital. Satsuki goes to Totoro for help, then Satsuki brings Mei home. Let's start the story~!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Satsuki P.O.V.

"Mei!" I ran along the dirt path, hoping that I could find her if I kept running. _She's been out too late. I need to find her before nightfall. _I kept running through my exhaustion, past my dehydration and fatigue. I want to be able to find her and bring her home. She needs to come home.

"Satsuki!" I heard Granny's voice calling out to me. I turned to face her and walked up to her.

"Come look," she said, leading me towards the lake near the rice fields. What I saw horrified me.

A scandal.

A white scandal.

"Satsuki, is this her scandal?" Granny asked me, showing me the scandal. I examined the scandal, holding it closer to my face. The others looked at me intensely, coming closer to me to hear what I said.

"Well, is it?" Granny asked, a bit more impatient this time.

_Wait a minute..._

"...This is not her scandal," I said, hoping that they would be relieved.

"It's not her scandal." Granny sighed in relief and fell backwards into the arms of another searcher.

I continued running along the path, hoping that I would find Mei sooner than later. Then I remembered something.

_The Totoro. He might know where Mei is. _

I ran to the tree where Totoro rests. He must be there. He will be there, I know it. I ran into the tree, hoping that Totoro was there.

When I got to his sleeping area, I saw Totoro lying there, asleep. I sighed a bit in relief and attempted on waking him up. Sadly, my first attempt failed. So I tried again. This time, it worked. He opened his eyes and proceeded to look at me with sleepy, half opened eyes.

"Totoro, we've lost Mei. Do you know where she could be?"

His eyes opened wider and got up. He called his whirry-thingy. _It's like a hovercraft, I guess. _He got onto the hovercraft and I clung onto his fur. The hovercraft flew into the air and over the rice fields. He took me into the forest and into the hills, where we stopped. He yelled, as though calling out to someone. What ever he called out to came to him immediately. I could hear it, but _what WAS it? _I can't see it.

Until it appeared in front of me.

It was a bus.

It was also a cat.

It was a Cat-bus.

_Yes, that is what I'll call it, _I made up in my mind.

He had a light on his head that read, デスティネーション。(Read as Destination.)

_I think he wants me to tell him where I want to go, _I thought.

"Can you help me find my sister, Mei?"

The cat seemed to be contemplating what I asked of him, then meowed in acknowledgement. The sign on his head also changed to メイ。(Read as Mei.) A doorway opened in his body and Totoro signaled for me to go inside the Cat-bus. I cautiously stepped inside, hoping that my weight wouldn't hurt him. I sat down on one of the benches near the window. The bus started moving. _And, we're off. _

We started going through the forest as fast as almost humanly possible. We we're going way too fast to be safe.

We soon reached the prayer stone, where I had seen Mei sleeping. She was asleep at the shrine.

"Mei!" I went running out of the Cat-bus, while the bus was just smiling. _Like the Chesire cat, _I thought. I ran up to Mei and woke her up.

"Mei!" I said her name while shaking her.

She opened her eyes and rubbed them gently. "S-satsuki…?" She asked, still quite groggy.

"Yes, Mei. It's me!" I hugged her tightly, hoping that I would never have to let her go. And I won't.

"Mei, next time, when you leave the house, make sure to tell us first. Where were you going, anyway?" I asked, noticing the ear of corn she had in her hand.

"I was going to visit mommy in the hospital and give her the corn," she said.

"Well, why don't we give it to her?" I asked.

She looked at the bus and widened her eyes.

"Sure!" She said, while running into the bus with me. I told the Cat-bus to take us to the hospital. He started moving again when we sat on the benches. When we got to the hospital, Mei left the ear of corn on the windowsill. On the ear of corn it read:

To: Mommy.

With love: Mei.

Get better soon~!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

What a cute note to end on~! I hope I did well, this is my first time focusing on something happy for most of the story. I made a bit of a shorter story, but this was mainly supposed to be a sweet story, and I'm not used to writing sweet things. It's just not my cup of tea. Thank you for reading~!

-Kirby.

Oh, and happy Valentine's Day everybody.


End file.
